


One Last Dance

by honeybreadbutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, Oblivious Stiles, Prom, Romance, Scott McCall & Malia Tate Friendship, Stydia Big Bang, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybreadbutterfly/pseuds/honeybreadbutterfly
Summary: The fic is about their prom and Stiles doesn’t want to go, because he doesn’t want to accept that High School is drawing to a close. Scott is going with Malia, as friends and Lydia actually wants to go with Stiles but hasn’t told him yet. Stiles and Lydia talk and Stiles rants about prom and not wanting to go, because who’d he go with anyway and then Lydia says that she would like to take him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Without my beta reader Ellie (aka thegirlinthedress on AO3 and stileslydiah on tumblr) this fic wouldn't have been as much fun to write and probably read as well! Thanks a lot for your help! xx Susi

Stiles was spinning in his desk chair, flicking through his notes. Lydia watched him go round and round, realizing that they probably wouldn’t be studying anymore. She exhaled sharply and sat up, putting her math notes away. It was 8:43pm on a school night and their exams were only a week away. Stiles and Lydia had been studying together every night for two weeks and it was obvious that their level of concentration was far below average.

“I think we’ve done enough for today.”, Lydia stated, deciding that it was no use. They were exhausted and tired and hadn’t been able to focus for about half an hour. Stiles stopped spinning and looked over to Lydia. He put his notes away and stood up.

“Thank god, I thought this night would never end.”, he said, an exhausted smile on his face. Lydia chuckled and turned around, lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

“What are you thinking about?”, Stiles asked, walking up and down slowly. Lydia didn’t answer right away, but continued to stare at the ceiling. Stiles eyed her curiously, knowing that there was something on her mind. Lydia bit her lip.

“Stiles?”, she asked, her voice lighter than before. He stopped pacing and looked at the beautiful girl lying on his bed. “Yeah?”

He sat down at the edge of the bed watching her attentively. “What do you think of this years prom theme?”, Lydia asked and Stiles started to laugh. He had thought she was going to ask him something serious or concerning; that was definitely something he didn’t expect to come out of her mouth.

“You mean, ‚One Last Dance‘?”, he asked with a note of amusement in his voice. Lydia nodded, now looking him directly in the eyes. He stood up again. “It’s a bit lame, don’t you think? I mean they get worse every year. ‚A Night Under The Stars‘ in freshmen year, ‚Our Final Sunset‘ in sophomore year, ‚To Infinity and Back‘ last year and now this?”, he laughed.

Lydia sat up and looked at him, something resembling disappointment in her eyes, but Stiles didn’t notice. “So you’re not going?”, Lydia questioned, fidgeting with her dress a bit. She wasn’t used to being nervous and she didn’t like it much either. Stiles was looking out of the window.

“I don’t think so. I mean you just dress up for one night, to sit at a table and eat and maybe dance a bit and then go home again. I guess I’ll pass.”, he explained. He turned around, a bemused smile on his face. Lydia wasn’t looking at him, but again, Stiles wasn’t able to read into that. “Who’d I go with anyway?”, he concluded, letting himself fall back into his desk chair again.

“Me?”, Lydia asked looking up again.

Stiles swallowed. This took him off guard he didn’t know what to feel or think or say. He could feel his cheeks growing hot. There was a lump in his throat and an unpleasant tingle in his stomach. He opened his mouth and closed it again, frantically searching for the right words, but in the end only managed to say: “You?”

Lydia had stood up, packing her stuff. She shouldn’t have asked, she kept telling herself. “It was just an idea, I thought you’d maybe want to go. Whatever, forget I suggested it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”, she mumbled, swinging her bag onto her shoulder, not looking him in the eyes.

She was about to open the door and leave, when Stiles scrambled up from his chair and asked in a voice a bit too loud: “Lydia, will you go to prom with me?”

It was the only thing he could think of, and the moment it had left his lips already regretted yelling it like that, but it seemed to have done its job, as Lydia now stood transfixed, the doorknob in her right hand.

She turned around, a shy smile on her face. “Yes, I’d love to. Good night Stiles.”, she answered and simply turned around and left.

Stiles exhaled sharply and let himself fall onto his bed. He messed up his hair and shot up again, taking out his phone again, calling his best friend.

“Scott, the woods, now.”, was the only thing he said before hanging up again, already sprinting to his jeep.

It wasn’t unusual for Stiles to make such calls, so it wasn’t at all surprising that less than twenty minutes later, both boys stood at the same spot, looking down the cliff. A spot they had been to numerous times whenever they needed to think or talk in private, also the spot they’d used to chain up Liam during the night of a full moon.

When Scott got off his motorbike, Stiles was already waiting for him. He joined his friend, a concerned look on his face.

“Is everything ok? Why’d you call? Are you in trouble?”, he blurted out, a bit out of breath because he had been hurrying to get there.

Stiles didn’t look at Scott at first, but just kept staring into the distance. Just as Scott was about to ask again, Stiles spoke.

“Lydia asked me to go to prom with her.”, he declared, a note of disbelief in his voice.

Scott sighed, a grin on his face. He laughed silently, looking at his friend, who seemed to have lost all his sense of time and being.

“She, Lydia Martin, wants to go with me. She asked me. I mean okay, she didn’t, but she said she wanted to and then I asked her. What matter is that she said it first. Lydia wants to go to prom with me. She said she’d love to. These were her exact words. She would love to. I mean what is that supposed to mean.”, he said in one breath.

“I guess that means she’d love to go with you.”, Scott answered jokingly.

Stiles sighed, a slightly exasperated, but also cheeky look on his face. He didn’t answer right away, he just kept staring down the cliff, deep in thought.

“You know I didn’t plan on going. I don’t even think I have a tux.”, Stiles said, this time grinning like a child..

“We’ll get you one.”, Scott patted his shoulder laughing.

He didn’t say it, because he felt like it wasn’t the time to, but he was so happy for him. He was so happy for both of them. Because even though nobody else seemed to see it, even though not even they seemed to see it, Scott did. They were madly in love with each other and thank god they’d both finally realized it.

Meanwhile Lydia was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had just showered and her hair was sticking to her naked skin. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. You are going out with Stiles, she thought. “I am going out with Stiles.”, she said out loud, feeling weird doing so.

“I am going out with Stiles, because I -”

“He’s the person I -”

She tried forcing herself to finish the sentence but she couldn’t. She couldn’t say it. Frustrated with herself, she dressed again instead of putting on her pyjamas, blow dried her hair quickly and ran down the stairs.

“Mom, there something I have to do. I’ll be back in a bit.”, she shouted, hoping her mother heard her. She didn’t wait for a response, but instead snatched her keys and got into her car. She didn’t know why she felt the need to do this, but her gut told her that it was important, so she tried trusting herself.

It wasn’t a long drive, maybe fifteen minutes. She brought her car to a halt and got out. It was dark by now, but for some reason she wasn’t afraid. Even though she had every reason to assume, that an actual monster was lurking in the bushes, she didn’t feel scared, not even a little bit.

Before she opened the gates, she inhaled deeply once more. Then she set foot to the cemetery. Even though she could barely see anything, she didn’t trip. She knew the way so well, it could have been the way from her front door to her bedroom.

She stopped in front of Allison’s headstone, knowing it was her grave, even though she couldn’t see the name on the stone.

“Hi Ally.”, she started, kneeling down. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring you any flowers. I promise I will next time. But I’ve got candles.”, she continued, rummaging through her bag.

She put three candles onto the grave and lit them. The dim light of the candles made the engraving on the stone visible. She carefully traced the name with her fingers. The stone was cold to touch. Lydia sighed.

“I miss you Ally.”, she said, trying to hold back tears. She didn’t want to cry. Allison wouldn’t want her to, she knew she wouldn’t. “I’m going to prom with Stiles. I asked him, kind of. I know, I know. You saw it coming all along.” She chuckled silently. “I wish you were here, so I could talk to you about him. Because I really need your advice.”

She took a long pause. What she was about to say was a lot of effort. “I think I might be falling in love with him. And I don’t know what to do. Because I don’t want to lose our friendship. But it’s just the way you described it. Seeing him in the hall. Wanting to be with him all the time. I never felt that way before and it scares me.”

Lydia breathed out heavily, feeling her eyes watering. She tried to keep it together, but it wasn’t as easy as she had hoped.

“Ally, I think I love him.”, she said then after what felt like an eternity to her. This time she did cry. Not because she was sad, but simply because she had finally been able to admit it. She had finally said it. She had finally said, what she had known for so long.

“I’m in love with Stiles Stilinski.”, she sighed, saying it more to herself rather than anyone else. After all she didn’t think that anyone was listening.

After all, how could she have known, that Scott had been standing at the gates for five minutes. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but he had heard Stiles’ name and his wolf senses sort of automatically sprang to life. And that’s when he’d heard it. Lydia’s faint whisper, saying she loved Stiles.

Scott had decided to visit Allison’s grave, after the talk he’d had with Stiles. He didn’t expect anyone else to be there. Definitely not Lydia. And he definitely didn’t expect to hear that. He left before Lydia did. He didn’t want her to know that he had been there. He felt like he had invaded her privacy, so he didn’t say anything. He felt like it wasn’t his place to bring it up, neither to Lydia nor Stiles.

Lydia didn’t stay much longer. It was getting late and she had to be up early the next day. She said goodbye to Allison, blew out the candles and left. Her feelings were a mess. She was sad and excited, overwhelmed and relieved, confused but also determined. It didn’t come to her as much of a surprise, that she didn’t sleep much that night. Her thoughts kept her awake.

At some point in the night, she had decided not to make a big deal out of all this. She was Lydia Martin, and Lydia Martin didn’t lose her poise over a date.

The week went by as though nothing had happened. Lydia and Stiles studied every night and Scott didn’t mention what he had heard to either of them. The only half exciting thing, at least to Lydia, was that Scott had asked Malia, if she wanted to go to prom with him as friends. Malia agreed and that apparently also settled Lydia and Malia’s weekend plans. Dress shopping. Malia tried protesting, said that she had to study and didn’t need a dress anyway, but her arguments were weak and she knew it. After a twenty second long disapproving stare from Lydia, she gave in half growling.

Lydia picked Malia up on Saturday afternoon. Lydia’s wallet was full of money her mother had given her. When she had told her that she was going with Stiles, something had shifted in her mother’s expression. Lydia wasn’t quite able to tell what it was supposed to mean, but she didn’t have time to think about it, as a slightly disgruntled Malia got into her car.

“I hate dresses.”, was the first thing Malia said.

Lydia didn’t even acknowledge that comment, but greeted her nicely and started her car. They drove to Macy’s, since it had the biggest dress section of all the shops in Beacon Hills.

Before they even entered the shopping center, Malia stopped and wrinkled her nose.

“I can smell the perfume from here.”, she said, a note of disgust in her voice.

Lydia just smiled and took her by the arm, more or less dragging her inside. When they entered, Lydia’s face lit up with joy and Malia’s screwed up in horror. Everything was pastel and smelled sweet and upbeat songs were playing over the loudspeakers. To Lydia it was heaven, but Malia would have described it more like hell.

Not paying attention to Malia’s obvious disgust towards everything around her, Lydia dragged her friend onto the third floor where the evening dress section was. Malia followed reluctantly. Lydia allowed her to wander off alone, looking for a dress she liked, but all Malia was able to see was glitter and sparkly stuff she didn’t like. The next time the girls met, Lydia was carrying five dresses, Malia hadn’t even found one.

“I don’t like any of them. Do I really have to wear a dress?”, she asked in a tone of despair.

Lydia sighed, an honest smile grazing her lips. “We’ll find the right dress for you. It’s all about making you feel pretty. And you might not believe it right now, but we’ll find one you won’t ever want to get out of.”, she responded.

Malia smiled a small smile, thinking that she doubted it, but she didn’t want to ruin Lydia’s afternoon, so she let her choose three dresses for Malia and the girls went to get changed.

Lydia was good at knowing what she liked. Two of the dresses she had chosen, she didn’t even have to actually try on to figure out she didn’t like them as much as she had expected. Down to three, there was a yellow one she thought made her look pale, a silver one she didn’t like the embroidery of and then there was the dark green one. It was high-neck that covered her shoulders with an open back and the skirt had an extra layer of tulle that had increasingly more green flowers the further down it travelled to the hem. Lydia was in love.

She loved it so much she didn’t even want to take it off. She got out of her changing cubicle and went looking for Malia, “Malia, are you dressed yet?”, she asked, not exactly sure in which cubicle her friend was.

She was about to ask again when Malia came out of a cubicle at the far end of the corridor. Lydia went up to her. She was wearing a light blue, high neck that revealed her shoulders. It had lace at the top, that went down to her waistline, where a subtle ribbon parted the top and the bottom part of the dress. It fell smoothly to her knees, without any glitter or tulle or embroidery. Simple, but marvelous.

“Did you choose that?”, Lydia asked in awe, because she couldn’t remember picking it out for her.

Malia looked at herself in the mirror. “Yeah, I saw it when we went to get changed. I just thought I might try it on.”

Lydia didn’t know what to say. On one hand she was absolutely shocked, on the other she was awestruck. “You look stunning.”, she said then, deciding to say the only thing that came to her mind.

Malia smiled. She didn’t seem to mind the view, Lydia thought watching her checking herself out. She decided not to say anything, because she didn’t want to risk making a comment that might make Malia consider not buying the dress. She just smiled, thinking about the drastic change from a literal werecoyote, to this beautiful young woman that now stood in front of her.

“I think we’re done here then.”, Lydia declared after two minutes of silence.

Malia didn’t say anything. She obviously didn’t want to admit that she was wrong about finding a dress she’d actually like, so she simply nodded and the girls paid and left.

The week of their finals came and went. They spent every waking hour studying and after they handed in their final exam, it was over. Finally, and once and for all over. It was weird. Everyone felt this pressure of freedom, which shouldn’t exist in the first place, but for some reason it did. They didn’t know how to say or express it, but they were all glad to be together.

Later that afternoon, Scott and Stiles practiced Lacrosse and Lydia and Malia sat in the stands, chatting. It felt like old times and that was sort of, what all of them needed. A little bit consistency in this time of change.

They all felt strange going home that night. Knowing that they didn’t have to go to school the next week. Knowing that they never had to go to school ever again. Scott and Stiles spent the night at Scott’s place, talking for hours about the years past and their future ahead. It was one of those rare nights where, even though they both didn’t say it, they just knew that they were beyond glad that they had each other. It was expressed in the glances they shared and the laughs they had, the stories they told each other. It was essentially exactly this, that meant they didn’t question whether or not they’d stay friends until they were old and wrinkly. They already knew the answer.

Melissa came home at half past three in the morning and the first thing she heard was the familiar laughter of Scott and Stiles booming from upstairs. She didn’t go to Scott’s room. Didn’t tell them to be a bit quieter. She also didn’t tell Stiles to go home, because after all, dawn was about to break soon. No, all she did was smile. Smile because they seemed happy. For the first time in forever, they seemed nothing but happy and she wasn’t the one to take that away from them.

Lydia on the other hand went home alone. She had slipped into the comfiest clothes she could find and was ready to reread Charles Dickens’ Great Expectations, one of her all-time favourite books, she could probably talk about it for hours. But just as she settled down in the living room, taking her reading position, her mother sat down in front of her and kept staring at her intently.

“Yes?”, Lydia asked, a fake smile on her lips.

Natalie answered with the same fake smile. Lydia closed her book, knowing her mother well enough to be able to tell that she wanted to have a conversation, not just quick chitchat.

“I like Stiles”, Natalie started.

Lydia felt a jolt in her stomach the moment she heard his name. Lydia sighed.

“Where is this going mom?”, Lydia asked, trying to hide her tension.

“I just wanted to say that I like him. He is an honest, young man and he cares deeply for you. So wherever this-”, she gesticulated in the air, “takes the two of you. I’m okay with it”, she concluded.

Lydia didn’t know what to answer. Didn’t know whether she should brush it off or admit to it.

“Thanks mom”, was in the end all she managed to answer, opening her book again, indicating that she didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Even though she looked at the words, she wasn’t able to read them. She just stared blankly at the same page for five minutes, thinking about what her mom had said. What was this supposed to mean. She didn’t even know what this was, so how was her mom able to know?

She closed the book again, giving up as she knew that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate and therefore enjoy reading that night. Lydia simply went upstairs and went to bed, deciding that it was probably best if she just slept it off.

Their prom was next Wednesday, graduation being on the following Monday. Lydia was overwhelmed with how fast everything was rushing by, but time was time, so it passed and if Einstein wasn’t able to change anything about that, Lydia Martin sure couldn’t.

Lydia spent the days in the count to their prom mostly with Malia. Lydia was contemplating what to do with her hair and decided, since Malia sure wasn’t going to bother thinking about it, she would decide a hairstyle and make-up for her.

The boys on the other hand were a bit more stressed out since Stiles didn’t have a tux yet and as Wednesday drew closer, Stiles grew more and more uneasy.

“I’m not gonna find one. We have two more days left. Two, Scott”, Stiles complained desperately.

He sat down on Scott’s bed, his head in his hands.

“There is an option we haven’t considered yet”, Scott began.

Stiles looked up and eyed him curiously.

“My dad used to get his suits tailored, in a shop not far from here. Sometimes when I was little he used to take me with him. The owner knows me, maybe he’ll give us a discount”, he proposed.

Scott didn’t need to wait for an answer, judging by Stiles’ eyes he was up for anything that might get him a tux in less than two days.

When Stiles set foot in the shop he knew he wouldn’t ever be able to afford anything they sold. He wanted to tell Scott that they better left, but in that moment the shop owner recognised Scott and they started a lively conversation. Stiles felt rather uncomfortable, so he just strolled through the shop, trying to avoid looking at price tags as he was sure he would pass out if he did. After ten minutes or so, Scott went looking for Stiles.

“There you are. Eric has an outlet. Come on, he wants to take your measurements”, he said to a slightly intimidated looking Stiles.

Eric had to tell Stiles to stop moving about fifty times in just five minutes. Scott simply found it amusing.

“I might have just the right one for you”, Eric said after checking his measurements and a list he was holding.

Eric left them, and Stiles sat down next to Scott again. Even the sofa they were sitting on looked more expensive than everything Stiles owned altogether.

“Scott I don’t think I’ll be able to afford any tux he gives me. I don’t-“, Stiles began but Eric cut him off, ushering him over.

Stiles sighed and put the tux on he had brought him. It fitted perfectly. Stiles doubted he’d find anything more fitting ever, anywhere. But not in his lifetime he would have the money to buy it. Stiles was just about to decline and say no to whatever he offered, but Eric spoke first.

“A friend of Scott’s is a friend of mine. You can lend it for free. It’s a tux someone returned anyway. Just bring it back once you don’t need it anymore”, Eric said.

Stiles face resembled shock and gratitude and disbelief. A lot of disbelief. He opened and closed his mouth without actually saying anything.

“He means to say thank you”, Scott clarified, looking at his friend with a grin on his face.

Eric safely wrapped the tux in infinite layers of tissue paper and handed it to Stiles in a big bag. He still hadn’t regained his ability to speak, so he simply nodded with a shy smile and the boys left. Before they went home, they stopped to buy two corsages, both white as they didn’t know what color Malia and Lydia’s dresses were.

Wednesday arrived and along with it came a lot of stress and anxiety. Stiles woke up at six in the morning, not being able to fall back asleep. He paced up and down his room and then impulsively decided to go for a walk.

But he was not the only one having trouble sleeping. Lydia had been up for a while now too. She kept glancing at the green dress that was hanging from her wardrobe door. She finally stood up, walking over to her desk. She rummaged through a drawer of pictures until she found one of herself in the silver dress she wore to the winter formal in sophomore year. Even though she didn’t think or wish that her prom would end like that night those two years past, she couldn’t help but think about her first dance with Stiles when looking at the green dress she would be wearing to prom.

Malia came over at 11. The girls, or well, Lydia, had decided that they needed to have a girls’ day with face masks, painting their nails and finally doing their hair and make-up. Even though Malia did complain at first, she then didn’t seem to mind the relaxing liquids on her face.

Scott and Stiles had a similar idea, only that instead of meeting up at around 11, they met up at Stiles’ place at four in the afternoon. About two hours before they had to leave. When Scott arrived at the Stilinski house, Stiles was already freaking out. There was angry grunting and swearing echoing from upstairs. The sheriff simply shrugged when Scott shot him a questioning look.

Scott carefully opened Stiles’ door. He saw his friend standing in front of his mirror trying to adjust his tie but ripping it off his neck instead. He grunted exasperated.

“Need help?”, Scott asked carefully.

He didn’t want to upset his friend any further, so he tried to say it in a tone that didn’t seem mocking or sarcastic. Stiles turned around, his cheeks flushed with stress.

“I can’t go. I have to tell Lydia I’m not coming.”

Scott laughed.

“Let’s get you ready”, he said, ignoring his friend’s absurd proposal.

Scott managed to calm Stiles down. They got him dressed and left for Lydia’s. Stiles pulled over twice on their way there due to his nervousness, but Scott got him to keep driving both times. They arrived at Lydia’s when both girls were already done. Stiles thought Lydia looked absolutely stunning, but was so dumbstruck, he didn’t say anything. Natalie took pictures of all of them, a tear or so glistening in her eyes. It was obvious, that she was unbelievably proud of her daughter.

They left and got into the jeep again. Malia was annoyed when it didn’t start right away.

“Who decided that we were driving with the jeep anyway?”, she asked, the moment Roscoe’s engine reared to life.

Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel the entire drive. His heart pounded faster, gradually, the closer they got to the school. Once in the parking lot, after he turned the engine off, he had to close his eyes for a second and breathe in. He got out to open the door for Lydia. She gracefully got out of the car, inhaling the sweet evening breeze. Stiles offered her his arm like he had done all these years ago, feeling a bit reminiscent.

“You look beautiful”, he said.

He knew it was lame and not very creative. She had probably heard it a million times before, but that didn’t make it any less true. She didn’t respond verbally, but looked up at him, a rare smile on her lips. He had seen the smile before, it really was one of a kind. It was the sort of smile that could light an entire city, that could, if it was possible to collect the beauty of said smile, probably stop wars and cure diseases. It was the sort of smile that didn’t try pretend to be anything it was not. It was honesty and purity in their truest forms and Stiles couldn’t express the warmth he felt whenever he got to see it.

She took his arm and the pair went inside, followed by Scott and Malia. They felt strange, knowing that it was their own prom they were attending. Knowing that it was the last time they’d go to a school dance ever. But that just made it more special.

The decorations were kept in gold and white. Fairy-lights here and there, gold and white balloons, dancing cut-outs on the walls, glitter everywhere. The decorations were vague enough to fit nearly any theme, but there wasn’t much they expected with a theme so vague itself. Lydia thought they were nice, Scott didn’t mind them, Stiles only had eyes for Lydia, and Malia couldn’t care less. In conclusion, they were all happy with how it turned out.

It started with dinner and some nice music in the background. They talked and laughed and smiled. So much had changed, yet so much seemed to have stayed the same. They didn’t say it, but they were all happy. For once there was no drama and pain and danger, but simply happiness. A sense of a new beginning lying in the air.

Cocktail hour had started and people were dancing, the music now louder. Malia and Scott were dancing together, Malia showing off her dance skills, which were unbelievably impressive, considering the fact that she had been a werecoyote for most her life. Meanwhile, Stiles and Lydia were taking their prom pictures.

“Do you want to be in them alone, maybe?”, Stiles asked unsure if Lydia wanted her prom pictures to be with him.

Lydia shook her head and laughed a bit.

“Of course I want you in my prom pictures. You are my date after all, aren’t you?”, she asked a bit teasingly, grabbing his arm and dragging him onto the set.

The photographer wanted Stiles to put his hands on her waist, which he found uncomfortable, because he didn’t want to invade Lydia’s personal space.

“It’s okay Stiles”, Lydia whispered, so only he could hear. Stiles swallowed, he could feel his cheeks growing hot, hoping that it wouldn’t show on the final pictures. A big smile and a flashing light later, their photo was taken and they were sent away.

“Let’s dance”, Lydia proposed, dragging Stiles to the dance floor.

They had just started dancing as the song ended and the music stopped. A teacher announced that it was time for prom king and queen of the night. There was a big round of applause. The noise died down as the envelope was brought in. Every girl’s face resembled hope. Every girl’s face but Lydia’s, and Malia’s maybe, as she was currently helping herself to more punch. Lydia was looking at Stiles, who was looking at the teacher. She watched his long lashes glitter in the light of the disco ball and wondered how she had never noticed how beautiful they were.

“And our new prom king of Beacon Hills High School is Scott McCall!”

Applause and cheers broke out. Scott looked absolutely startled. Stiles had a proud grin on his face and watched his friend go onto the stage to be crowned. Even though Stiles thought that it was a bit of a stupid tradition, he couldn’t have been happier that it was Scott standing up there. Just as the queen was about to be announced the crowd fell silent once more. Lydia was standing close to Stiles, clinging to his arm.

“Lydia Martin!”

Stiles turned to Lydia, whose face resembled confusion. She had been in such trance, watching Stiles that she didn’t comprehend that she was being announced as queen. Stiles gently pushed her in front of him and Lydia went through the crowd, turning around to Stiles once, who was smiling, clapping and nodding in a way that told her to keep going.

The dance was announced and the crowd cleared away, leaving the dance floor empty. A slow song came on and Scott and Lydia began to dance. It was nice dancing with such a close friend, she thought, feeling safe in Scott’s arms.

“You should tell him”, Scott whispered into her ear.

Lydia looked up at him. He didn’t seem to want to elaborate on that, but from the look on his face and the gaze he shot to Stiles, she knew what he was talking about. Even though she didn’t know how he had found out, or if he had simply noticed, she knew he was right.

“I will”, she responded.

And at that they stopped dancing. Scott bowed to her still holding her hand.

“She’s all yours”, he said to Stiles who was standing next to them.

Stiles took Lydia’s hand and they started dancing once more. Now more and more couples filling the dance floor.

One slow song ended, another started. After the second song had faded out and yet the third slow song came on, Lydia worked up the courage to speak.

“Stiles, there’s something I have to tell you”, she started, looking up into his whiskey eyes.

He looked concerned and curious, but waited for her to speak.

“Do you remember our first dance? I danced with you because you impressed me. You were the first person to see me for who I really was and not for who I was pretending to be.”

She smiled, looking down.

“And mischief night? You believed in me when no one else did”, she continued.

Stiles could feel his heart beating faster.

“You were the first one, who was impressed with my talents, not my body. I never thought that anybody noticed.”

They had stopped dancing, now simply standing in the middle of the dance floor. Lydia took his hands.

“You kept visiting me in Eichen, even though you hate that place. I heard every word you said to me in there. You were right and saw what everybody else just ignored. You saved my life, you know?”

Stiles swallowed as Lydia looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He gently stroked through her hair.

“When I kissed you, that’s when everything changed”, she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Stiles’ confused frown vanished as he finally understood what she was trying to tell him. He wiped her tear away. Lydia opened her mouth, about to speak once more, but Stiles stopped her.

“You don’t have to say it”, he whispered.

He bent down, their faces now an inch apart. They just looked at each other for a second before the tension grew too strong and Lydia crashed her lips onto his. Something she had wanted to do for so long, had thought about so often. He pulled her closer, clutching her cheeks. Her hands were at his neck, gently stroking through his hair. When they broke apart, they looked at each other smiling, lips red and swollen.

They didn’t turn around to see Scott watching them, a big grin on his face. Instead they kissed once more, starting to make up for the endless kisses they could have had if they hadn’t been so oblivious and hadn’t ignored their feelings for so long.

They left early, driving to Stiles house. There they started a make out session, which resulted in consensual sex. Even though they both have had sex before, this time was different. It was more than sex, it was making love. Lydia felt things, she didn’t even know she was able to feel, but not on a physical but emotional level. It was the most intimate thing, both of them had ever experienced. It had almost felt like an unspoken, invisible bond that had been sealed.

“I love you, Stiles”, Lydia breathed, her head resting on his chest.

She heard his heart beating faster.

“You didn’t have to say that”, he answered, taken aback.

“I know. I wanted to say it”, Lydia responded.

She turned her head and looked at Stiles. For some reason, he looked different, now that she was being honest with herself. He looked different to her. Stiles bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

“I love you”, Stiles said back.

The first woman he ever said it to and the last woman he ever planned to say it to.

Lydia sighed. Stiles was carefully stroking through her hair. All the fear and stress had been lifted from her chest. Now there was only them, in this moment, seemingly forever.


End file.
